Luke and Liv
This is the relationship between the twin witches Lucas Parker and Olivia Parker. They were shown to be close twins working together to fight against The Travelers in Season Five. They succeeded in helping the Mystic Falls gang to get rid of the Travelers, but they each lost someone they cared about. They are members of the Parker Family. Unfortunately, in the end, they both were killed due to Kai's return from his Prison World. Early History They were born in Portland, Oregon as the youngest of eight siblings and the second set of twins. Their parents kept on having children until another set of twins were born (due to the prophecy that only a twin can lead the coven). As children, their older brother, Kai Parker, tried to kill them, however, they were saved by their sister, Jo. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= In While You Were Sleeping, while Liv is shown not to be a newbie by lighting all the candles in the room with a single gesture Luke is lying on the bed and tells her she should proceed with their plans regards to The Travelers, thus revealing their real reason for being in Mystic Falls. In Rescue Me, after a brief discussion they allied with Jeremy, Matt and Tyler to defeat the Travelers. In Man on Fire, Enzo kidnap Luke in order to forced Liv to use her magic against Stefan and Elena at the bar where she works. The two are helped by Bonnie that interferes with Enzo's plans. In Promised Land, they argued at the diner. Live scolds Luke for allowing the Travelers to take the doppelgängers before their Coven also chide Luke by causing him extreme pain from some remote location. They then team up to take out Stefan and Elena using Telekinesis Liv crashes the truck containing the doppelgängers, killing the Traveler Maria before turning her power on Elena while Luke turned his on Stefan. Before they could finish their task, the Traveler's spell caught up with them and they lost their magic, allowing Elena and Stefan to escape. In Home, the Luke is driving out of town, with Liv making constant criticisms against him making a snarky comment about how they should drive away from the people they tried to murder faster. Before the argument could progress, Elena appeared on the road before them, with Caroline standing in their way from behind. The vampires want them to perform the resurrection spell but the twins refused. To motivate her, Caroline snapped Luke's neck, sending him to The Other Side and giving Liv some incentive for the spell. Luke can be seen later, behind his sister as she cries and prepares the spell, with him offering support and telling her she could do it, even though she couldn't hear him. Later, when the spell has started and after all the Travelers have passed through Bonnie, Luke was the first to cross over after Bonnie refused to call off the spell even though Liv was dying. He rushed to his sister and tried to stop her, only for her to tell him she promised to help the others. With each new person resurrected Liv got worse, to the point that Luke ignored her and forcibly stopped the spell with a spell of his own, leaving Damon trapped on the crumbling Other Side. When Elena went to see what had happened, it was revealed that Luke had taken his sister and fled the crypt. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, both twins are trying to move forward with their lives. While Liv follows Alaric's lessons of Occult Studies at Whitmore College, Luke is emotionally blackmailed by Elena that forced him to give her hallucinatory potions that allows her to see Damon's ghost. In Welcome to Paradise, Tyler asks to the twins about borrowing some kegs for a party. After he leaves, Luke calls Liv out on the fact that she likes him and goes on to say that he thinks Tyler's hot. In Fade Into You, Luke attends "Friendsgiving" along with Liv, Tyler, Caroline, Liam, Elena and Jo. While showing the others some childhood videos of himself and Liv, Jo recognizes the video and becomes aware that the twins are her youngest siblings. After this, it is revealed that they are the youngest children of Joshua Parker and the younger siblings of Josette and Kai Parker, who tried to kill both of them because they posed a threat to his leadership of the Gemini Coven. However, Jo hid them with a Cloaking Spell, saving their lives. In I Alone, it is revealed by Liv that as they'll turn 22, they'll merge their power, meaning that the weakest of the two will die, while the other will absorb all the magic of the surviving sibling. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, the twins conspire with their older brother Kai against their sister Josette to avoid having to merge themselves. Tyler tells them that they have to do a locator spell to find the knife where Jo put her magic. Although Luke is not entirely convinced, he helps his sister until Kai openly threatens to kill him. While they are alone, Liv tries to reason with Josette telling her that is stronger than she thinks and that if Lucas were to die she would die of grief, but are interrupted by Kai who steals the magic of Olivia. Finding herself alone, Liv is forced to give his magic to Kai to force Jo to recover his magic through the knife. After Damon and Alaric make harmless Kai, Liv returns home and finds Tyler having a fight with Luke, who meanwhile was making the bags to escape from Mystic Falls. In Woke Up With a Monster, Liv ignores Luke's text while she is teaching her sister Jo how to practice witchcraft again at the Salvatore house. Later Olivia helps Damon with a cloaking spell to save Elena, but the two are interrupted by Luke that breaks the spell of her sister. At the dormitory, Luke reveals that their father is angry and wants them to come back to Portland. Liv at this point blurts out and confesses to her brother that he is the stronger of the two, since he was able repeatedly to break her's spells and that when they when they merge Luke will win. After a while Luke confesses to his sister that he had told their father that they didn't come back home and doesn't want to go against his sister. In Prayer For the Dying, Joshua comes to visit them since their birthday is fast approaching. While out at dinner, they inform their father that they don't want to do the merge because it wasn't their job to die like Jo and Kai were born to do. Later, after telling them that family comes first, Joshua forcibly attempts them to merge. Tyler helps them break it up while knocking Joshua out. Luke then tells Liv he will be right back and goes to find Kai. He demands to merge with his older brother in other to save her sister and dies from it. Liv mourns and cries in Tyler's arms once she has found what her brother did. Quotes :Luke: "Liv, I'm not saying don't have fun - That's why we're here - but when the coven calls us home, they don't care if we're in love or not." ---- :Luke (to Liv and Tyler): "People are going to die and it's going to be our fault. Remember that." ---- :Liv (to Jo): "Luke is all I've got. If we merge and he dies, I may as well be dead too." ---- :Liv (to Luke) : " I know you, Luke. I know you love me. And I know a huge part of you hopes that it's me who makes it through this." ---- : Liv: '"''Luke, where are you going?" : '''Luke: "You trust me?" : 'Liv: '"Where are you going?" : 'Luke: '"I'll be back soon. I promise." : -- Prayer For the Dying Trivia * Being twins in the fifth season has anticipated the plot of Gemini Coven of the sixth season. * Lucas seems to be the most compassionate of the two. * They were both raised in the magical arts which is why they are very good at controlling powers. * Lucas is more tied to the coven's traditions. However, he defied the coven so he couldn't merge with his sister. He died going against their older brother Kai. * It is revealed by Liv that she knew since the events of Home that Luke is stronger than her so if Luke and Liv merge, she will be the one to die. * Luke merges with Kai to protect Liv (and Jo) from having to merge. Gallery 603-021-Olivia-Tyler-Luke.jpg 603-022~Tyler-Olivia-Luke.jpg 6X07-72-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-2-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-3-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-5-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-67-LukeLiv.jpg 6X10-26-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-39-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-41-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-54-LivLuke.jpg 6X12-88-LivLuke.jpg 6X12-89-JoshuaLivLuke.jpg 6X12-62-LivLuke.jpg 6X12-38-LukeLiv.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship